


Making Up

by pirategirljack



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Casserole, F/M, First Time, Make up sex, Smut, cassercole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Cassie need to work  out their issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohgress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/gifts).



> Oh mah gahh, my first ever E! This took forever to write because I kept embarrassing myself and having to stop. I'm really nervous about this one! I hope all the body parts make sense...I hope you like! Gifted to Ohgress bc she wanted make-up sex.

"Tell her, Ramse!" Cole yelled, but Ramse just held up his hands and backed toward the door.

"I'm out, brother. Whatever you two decide to do, I'll play along, but this--" he waved between them, "isn't working. You've got to work it out on your own. Call me when you've reached consensus." And then he was gone and Cassie and Cole were left alone, the silence stretched tight between them, both of them fuming.

"You're being ridiculous," Cassie said, her jaw tight and her teeth clenched.

"And you're being suicidal," Cole answered. "Whatever bullshit has filled up your head has got to get out of there before you kill yourself."

"If it comes down to me or the rest of the world? That's math I can handle."

"No! Not you!"

"Why? Why Cole? You were ready to die for the world when this was your job! Why should I be any different?"

"Because I lost you too many times already!" He yelled, and whatever she'd been about to say dried up on her lips and left her speechless. He lowered his voice, dropped his hands, and said it again, quieter, "I lost you too many times already. No matter what I do, I lose you. And I won't let you throw away your life like that."

A different sort of silence stretched between them, then, stretched until they were both sure they'd snap before it did--and then Cassie surged across the space between them and kissed him so hard she bruised his lip and made him see stars. He clamped his arms around her and kissed her back, his fear and loss and need flooding up to combat her anger and cynicism. Somewhere in this strange new Cassie, his old Cassie still lived, and maybe he could coax her out.

"You kissed me," he said, stupidly, when she pulled away--but he caught her before she could go far.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to live anymore," she said, her voice low and her eyes dark with worry and fear--and need. "Prove to me I'm still alive. Prove to me you don't hate me."   
"What? Is that what this--Cas, I could never hate you!"

"Prove. It." And she pulled his hand up and over her breast, and held it there.

Her heartbeat was hard and fast under his fingertips, and her breast was warm and soft in his hand--her nipple already hardening against his palm as her breathing quickened. And so did his. Cole gulped--and decided to do everything he could to do as she said.

Cassie, his Cassie, led him over to the bed, and she sat, then pulled him down over her, and never once broke eye contact. He kissed her, deeply, the way he’d always wanted to, his hands tangled in her hair, and she pulled at his shirt until it was off. He kissed down her neck, her collarbones, her chest, and she arched under him until his face was between her breasts. Her perfect tits. 

All at once, Cole grabbed the top edge of her tanktop and her bra and pulled them down together, and she gasped and arched again as her nipples popped free of her shirt, her fingers lacing through his hair, guiding him exactly where she wanted him to go. She tasted the way her soap smelled--the soap he’d made sure to buy for her to help her get back into now after she came back--like roses and fruit. Her skin was warm and soft, but her nipples were hard and high, and he couldn’t keep his mouth off them.  
And she didn’t want him to.

He cupped one whole tit in his hand, rolling his fingers over the soft flesh, and sucked as much as the other into his mouth as he could, drawing hard, making her squirm under him. He licked and sucked and pinched at her, and she gasped and moaned and held him there.

Soon, even with her shirt pulled down, it was too much fabric between them, and he pushed it up over her head. As soon as she was clear of the fabric, she had her hands around his neck again, pulling him back for kiss after kiss after kiss. He was drunk on her, on the sounds she made, the smell of her, the feel of her hands on him after all this time, after all this waiting, after all this daydreaming.

“You’re real,” he breathed into her ear, into her hair, “You’re real and alive and here.”

“Show me,” she gasped, and moved his hand down, down, down. “Show me.”

She was pulling at his belt, her hands shaking and fumbling, and he got hers off faster than he’d ever done anything, and then got his own off. He kissed his way down to the button at the top of her pants, kissed her warm belly as he undid them, eased them open. She was breathing so heavily he feared she’d stop breathing all together, and for just a second, he hesitated. 

“Don’t stop,” she said when he looked up, “please don’t.” and she caught his hand and brought it back to the hot space between her thighs. She helped him pull her practical, scav pants down, and he saw that she was wearing cute, pink panties underneath, a secret bit of her soft former self, and he laughed and kissed them, and she lifted her hips to meet him. 

He pulled those down, too, and when she was naked on the bed, he stripped the rest of his own clothes off, too, then put his hand back where she wanted it and laid along her side, his whole body touching hers, so he could look her in the eyes, so she could see the love in his.

She was so warm and wet, and all he wanted to do was slam his whole everything into that warmth, but he had a point to make first. He ran one finger along her folds, carefully, exploring to see what she liked and what she needed, and she shuddered and closed her eyes. He pushed her hair from her face, and she wrapped her palm around his length, and he pushed just a little further inside her, just a little further with each push, reaching a little closer to her center.

She kissed him hard, and her hand started moving on his length, and then they were together, stroke for stroke. He dipped further into her, added a second finger, and she lifted her hips to meet his hand, looped her other arm around his neck to kiss him again. Already, she was tightening around his fingers, her hands shaking. She stoked down him and back up, then again, in time with the thrusts of his fingers. He dipped his head to her nipple and she gasped, sharp and high, and almost undid him.

“Please,” she gasped, “please, now, please,” and he would’ve given her anything in that moment. If she’d asked for the stars in the sky, he would have dragged each and every one down for her.

He was so hard he ached all the way up into his stomach, but this night was about her. He picked up the pace, giving her more and more friction, and her thumb rolled against the head of his length. They were closer than ever now. He pushed those two fingers all the way into her, curled them against her g-spot, and his thumb found the tight bud of her clit without ever easing up on the speed of the rhythm, and he cradled her head and her face as she came undone. She called out as she peaked, and she tightened her hand on his length and her arm around his neck, and he thought he might go over the edge, too, with her.

And as she came shuddering down on the other side of her climax, she breathed “now,” again, and he let himself move. He rolled over her, and for a moment, he hung over her as she opened her thighs to him, his hands in her hair, drowning in her eyes, until she was back enough to kiss him again--and then he plunged into her as he dipped his tongue into her mouth in one unified move. 

She called out again and arched every inch of her spine, and he grunted and looped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, his fingers pressing into her hip. She clapped her arms around his shoulders and his back, her fingernails biting into his skin, and kicked her legs up around his hips, locking him into place there. He withdrew almost all the way out, hovered over her for just a moment, and then plunged all the way into her again, even deeper this time, until he felt like they'd merged, like he's touched her heart. 

"We're together now," he said into her ear, "you and me. We're never gonna be apart again."

"Together," she said, and then she did something amazing with her internal muscles and she tightened along the whole length of him, and with an inarticulate sound, he was on her. They were holding each other so close their hearts beat as one, but he thrust into her hard and fast, deep and tight and long.

She came again, and called his name, and then rolled him over without ever breaking their join. The light behind her head above him made her sweat-damp and tangled hair glow, and the way she moved, hard as he had, and sinuous, and fast, made him feel like she was an angel, and she wrapped all the way around him. She braced herself on his sweat-slicked chest, and bounced and bounced and bounced until he was half-crazy with it and felt like the luckiest man in the world. He sat up and kissed her, and she never stopped moving, rocking her hips against him, grinding into his at the base, as she grew tighter and hotter and all words blurred out of his mind.

When she came the third time, he came with her, and it roared out of him like flying through time. He clapped his arms around her again, burying his face in her cleavage as she arched and bounced and shuddered through her biggest climax yet.

They kissed their way down the other side, and held each other so tight they almost couldn't breathe, and he whispered endless nothings into her ear and her neck and her breasts. 

"Cas," he said, "why did we ever fight?"

She laughed, and he felt it where they were still joined, and through all the places where her bones met his. "I can't even remember. Thank you, Cole," she said, rolling her hips just a little, teasingly, and he kissed her neck as if he couldn't get enough of her skin. "I'll never doubt your faith in me again."

He nuzzled into her neck and jaw and this time he laughed. "Give me a few minutes and a gallon of water, and I'll show you exactly how much faith I have in you."


End file.
